Rain
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo finds Kisshu sleeping under the big sakura tree in Inohara park- in the rain. What's going to happen next? Read and find out!


**Rain**

It was a rainy day in Tokyo, and people were either inside or running around with umbrellas- all except for one.

Kisshu was sitting under the huge sakura tree in Inohara Park, trying to keep at least somewhat dry. Pai had spent the whole morning yelling at him, but he didn't really know why, because he had tuned him out after the first five minutes. Taruto was gone again; most likely spending time with the monkey Mew. And since it was raining, Ichigo was probably inside somewhere. Kisshu sighed, then yawned. _Maybe I'll just go to sleep, it's not like anyone would be out in this, _he thought. _Especially since it just started raining harder. _He stretched out under the tree, and went to sleep.

Ichigo, meanwhile, was NOT inside. Ryou had made her work late AGAIN, and, fed up, she told him she was quitting. He threw a fit, so she hightailed it out of there before he could brainwash her or something. Now she was heading home, but had decided to stop by the sakura tree again. It was the best place to see mushrooms, which tended to pop up during or after rainstorms.

When she got there, however, she found Kisshu stretched out under the tree, apparently asleep. _Why is he sleeping in the rain? _she wondered. _Jeez, I hope he didn't get kicked out. I hope he's okay…._

She carefully knelt next to him, and put a hand on his forehead. Unfortunately, it seemed that he _wasn't _okay; he had a bit of a fever. Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder, noticing he was completely soaked, and shook him gently. "Kisshu, wake up," she said softly.

Kisshu stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. Ichigo shook him again, and said, "Come on, you need to wake up, Kisshu."

To her relief, Kisshu slowly opened his eyes, looking up at her. "Koneko-chan?" he asked.

"Yep," Ichigo said. "You need to get out of the rain, I think you caught a cold sleeping out here. Are you still able to teleport?"

Kisshu sat up, feeling sort of light-headed, and said, "I think so, but I'm not sure I can teleport as far as the ship."

"Is my house okay?" Ichigo asked "My parents left again, and I quit Café Mew Mew."

Kisshu looked startled, but said, "I think I can teleport that far." He took her hand and teleported, landing in her room a minute later.

Ichigo noticed he was getting pretty unsteady, and said, "You should sit down, I'll get a towel." She pulled him over to her bed, and helped him sit down. Then she went to the bathroom, grabbed a clean towel, and came back. Kisshu was looking sleepy, and Ichigo said, "Kisshu, you need to change out of those wet clothes and dry your hair off, you're already sick. I'll get you some pajamas, k?"

"K…" Kisshu said. Ichigo handed him the towel and started digging around in her drawers as Kisshu started drying his hair off.

She eventually came up with a pair of dark blue pajama pants and a green shirt, and went over to Kisshu, who was done drying his hair, and trying to smooth it down. "I'll go get a comb, put these on," Ichigo said, handing him the pajamas. Kisshu took them, and Ichigo went to find a comb, closing the door behind her. She found a comb, and went back, then knocked on the door, and called, "Are you done?"

"Yeah…" Kisshu said.

Ichigo went into the room, and saw that Kisshu had changed into the pajamas. His wet clothes were on the floor, along with his boots, and he looked exhausted. "Do you want to just go to sleep?" Ichigo asked him. "We can worry about your hair later."

"K…" Kisshu said. He took out his hairties as Ichigo put the comb down on her desk and came over.

"K, get under the covers," Ichigo told Kisshu. He did so, and laid back as Ichigo pulled the blankets up over him. She felt his forehead, and said, "I'm getting a cool cloth for your fever; try to go to sleep."

Kisshu settled down, closing his eyes as Ichigo went to the bathroom and got a washcloth, which she soaked in ice water, wrung out, and then took back to her room. She gently put it over Kisshu's forehead, and settled down next to him. He was already asleep.

Kisshu slept through the rest of the day and night, and Ichigo slept on the floor overnight. She woke up around ten, and checked on Kisshu, who was still sleeping. Feeling his forehead, she noticed his fever was pretty much gone, so she assumed he'd be feeling better when he woke up.

This turned out to be around 11:30, and Ichigo noticed Kisshu was stirring, so she went over and asked softly, "Kisshu?"

Kisshu opened his eyes, and looked at her. "How are you feeling?" she asked him.

Kisshu sat up, and said, "I think I'm feeling better. Thanks for taking care of me, Koneko-chan."

"Sure," Ichigo said. "Your fever's gone; do you want to get up for a while?"

"I'm hungry, can we have breakfast?" Kisshu asked.

"More like brunch, but yes," Ichigo said.

"What time is it?" Kisshu asked.

"Almost noon," Ichigo said. "You must have been pretty wiped out. You've been sleeping for nearly seventeen hours."

Kisshu looked shocked, and said, "I've never slept that long in my life. I hope it's not a bad thing…"

"You could ask Pai; he's probably wondering where you are anyways," Ichigo said.

Kisshu concentrated, then said, "He's on his way."

Sure enough, Pai teleported in a few minutes later, and asked, "What's the problem?"

"Ichigo says I've been sleeping for nearly seventeen hours," Kisshu said. "I had a fever yesterday, but isn't that a bit much?"

Pai looked worried, and said, "Yeah, it is. But why did you have a fever?"

"I found him sleeping under the big tree in Inohara Park, in the rain," Ichigo said. "I noticed he had a fever, so I woke him up, and he teleported us back here."

"There's your answer," Pai said. "Kisshu, don't you know better than to teleport when you're sick?"

"It was that or walk through the rain," Kisshu said.

"So why didn't you call me?" Pai asked.

"You spent the whole morning yelling at me, that's why," Kisshu said. "I figured since Ichigo was being nice, I'd go home with her, and she helped me, unlike you. You'd most likely start yelling at me for sleeping in the rain."

"I do care about you more than that, Kisshu," Pai said. "I'd at least heal you and make sure you were okay BEFORE scolding you for sleeping in the rain."

"But you'd still scold me," Kisshu said.

"Uh, guys?" Ichigo said. "We've got an audience." She pointed to the tree, where they saw a gray kitten sitting on a branch.

"What's wrong with cats listening?" Pai asked.

"That cat happens to be Ryou," Ichigo said "He can turn into a cat, but if he stays that way for more than ten minutes, he won't be able to turn back."

There was a snarl, and the kitten turned back into Ryou. "Ichigo, WHY did you tell them that?" he snarled.

"You'd be better off dead," Ichigo said calmly. "Even Deep Blue isn't as evil as you, and at least HE isn't a complete pervert."

"So you'd rather work for him?" Ryou snarled.

"If he wasn't trying to destroy humanity and all the animals- yes," Ichigo said. "But since he is, I don't really want to work for him. I don't want the cats to die."

"What about the humans?" Ryou asked.

"I don't want them to die either- except for you," Ichigo said. "But cats are better than humans. They don't pollute everything. And there's no such thing as an evil cat."

"Um, while you two argue, I think Kisshu and I will be going," Pai said.

"But I want Kisshu to stay," Ichigo said.

They heard a crash, and turned to see that Ryou was no longer in the tree. Pai went to the window, and said, "I think he died of shock."

"That works," Ichigo said. "Now we don't have to end up in jail for killing him!"

"Back to your earlier statement," Pai said. "Why do you want Kisshu to stay?"

"I love him, and I'm lonely," Ichigo said. "I want someone to live with who won't leave me alone all the time like my parents do. We have a spare bedroom anyways."

Pai looked at Kisshu, who was looking insanely happy. He sighed and said, "Fine…. Kisshu can live here…. But he needs to visit. GOT IT!?"

"You can come over for dinner a lot," Ichigo said. "And Taruto can too, if he wants. I like having people over."

"Now that that's settled, can we have breakfast?" Kisshu asked plaintively.

"You're always hungry," Pai said. "What are we having for breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes," Ichigo said. "Kisshu, would you like to make some bacon to go with them?"

"Sure!" Kisshu said happily. "Pai can go get Taruto."

Pai sighed and teleported out.

Kisshu smiled and said, "Koneko-chan, can I have a kiss before breakfast?"

In answer, Ichigo pulled him over on the bed and kissed him passionately.

**Another one-shot…. Which I hope you'll review!**


End file.
